Peter
Peter is a common masculine given name. It is derived, via Latin "petra", from the Greek word πέτρος (petros) meaning "stone" or "rock". Peter is a name shared by several Harry Turtledove characters. Characters with only the name Peter :Peter (New Hastings Rebel), a farmer-turned-militiaman and and minor character in Opening Atlantis: New Hastings. :Peter (Thessalonica), a miller and minor character in Thessalonica. :Peter (The War That Came Early), a ''Luftwaffe'' pilot and minor character in The War That Came Early: Coup d'Etat. :Peter (Warwick Soldier), a soldier for the Earl of Warwick and minor character in Opening Atlantis: New Hastings. :St. Peter, a fisherman and a disciple of Jesus who is traditionally regarded as the first Pope. He has a POV role in "Shock and Awe" and an important posthumous role in "Under St. Peter's". :Peter I of Russia, historical Tsar referenced in The War That Came Early: The Big Switch and Settling Accounts: In at the Death. Characters with the first name of Peter :Peter Baker, an actor and minor character in Ruled Britannia. :Peter Leroy Barker, an American serviceman and minor character in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Peter Blake, a nephew of Chester Martin in Southern Victory. :Peter Delahanty, a biologist in "The R-Strain". :Peter Drinkwater, fictional British Intelligence agent in "Ready for the Fatherland". :Peter Foster, a lodger and minor character in Ruled Britannia. :Peter Hains, historical American Civil War general appearing in How Few Remain. :Peter Howard, fictional doctor, POV of A Different Flesh section "Freedom". :Peter Jarrold, a Son of Liberty and minor character in ''The Two Georges''. :Peter Norris, a sheriff and minor character in Ruled Britannia. :Peter O'Brien, a Noninterference Foundation member in Noninterference. :Peter van Pels, historical refugee referenced in "The Eighth-Grade History Class Visits the Hebrew Home for the Aging". :Peter Skleros, a farmer in the Agent of Byzantium story "Strange Eruptions". :Peter Skleros Jr., a farmhand in the Agent of Byzantium story "Strange Eruptions". :Peter Torrance, a soldier in Liberating Atlantis. :Peter Turney, historical judge appearing in How Few Remain. Characters named Pete :Pete (bellhop), minor character in Settling Accounts: In at the Death. :Pete (Deconstruction Gang), member of Gang 4 in "Deconstruction Gang". :Pete (The Green Buffalo), a shopkeeper in "The Green Buffalo". :Pete (The Guns of the South), a Union soldier and minor character in The Guns of the South. :Pete (police officer), a minor character in Supervolcano: All Fall Down. :Pete (sergeant), a Confederate sergeant and minor character in Settling Accounts. :Pete (State of Jefferson), a reporter and minor character in the Jefferson story "Typecasting". :Pete (Two Thieves), a soldier and minor character in "Two Thieves." :Pete (Worldwar), minor Worldwar character. :Pete Bragan, an ex-soldier and minor character in Colonization: Second Contact. :Pete Daniels aka Mutt Daniels, fictional baseball player-turned-soldier, a POV character in Worldwar. :Pete Flowers, fictional professor, POV in "Crybaby". :Pete Gray, historical baseball player referenced in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Pete Huntington, a dart-thrower and minor character in The Hot War: Bombs Away. :Pete Lundquist, fictional SF author, POV of "Hindsight". :Pete McGill, fictional US Marine, POV in The War That Came Early. :Pete Reilly, a Topangan Brain in "Topanga and the Chatsworth Lancers". :Pete Sadowski, a third baseman in "Designated Hitter". :Pete Thomsen, a reporter and minor character in Worldwar: In the Balance. Characters named Pedro (Spanish and Portuguese Peter) :Pedro (Half the Battle), a Canogan scribe in "Half the Battle". :Pedro (Ruled Britannia), a soldier and minor character in Ruled Britannia. :Dom Pedro II of Brazil, historical monarch referenced in The Guns of the South. :Dom Pedro IV of Brazil, fictional monarch, minor character in The Great War: Breakthroughs. :Pedro González de Mendoza, historical Spanish politician referenced in "Report of the Special Committee on the Quality of Life" :Pedro Magallanes, a medical student and minor character in Colonization: Second Contact. :Pedro Olivo, a Crosstime Traffic executive and minor character in In High Places. :Pedro Rodriguez, a CS Army soldier in Southern Victory. Characters named Pierre (French Peter) :Pierre (In High Places), a soldier and minor character in In High Places. :Pierre Barres, fictional French soldier in "Ils ne passeront pas". :Pierre Bochy, a space explorer in Noninterference. :Pierre Ducange, fictional New Orleans resident in "Must and Shall". :Pierre Dutourd, fictional French criminal in Colonization. :Pierre Lapin, a Canadian soldier and minor character in The Great War: American Front. Characters named Pierce (an offshoot of Pierre) :Pierce Butler, historical jurist appearing in "Joe Steele (story)"/''Joe Steele (novel). Characters named '''Piet' (Dutch Peter) :Piet Hardie, a member of America Will Break in The Guns of the South. :Piet Kieft, fictional politician in Opening Atlantis: Avalon. :Piet van Damm, a Draka military officer in "The Last Word." Characters named Пётр (Russian Peter) :Pyotr (The Hot War), a Russian farmer and minor character in The Hot War: Bombs Away. :Pyotr Maksimovich, a secretary who works in the Kremlin in Colonization. He may be historical, but this is not certain. Characters named Petro :Petro of Narbomart, an Ispanian merchant in "Unholy Trinity" from Agent of Byzantium. :Petro Hapochka, a Soviet bureaucrat and minor character in The Hot War. :Petro Papagos, a library assistant in "Interlibrary Loan." Other variations :Peet Staiklee, a Horseclansman and POV in "Precious Treasure." :Petros van Gilder, a scooter dealer in "Hoxbomb." :Petronas, a Videssian General in The Tale of Krispos. :Petronius, historical Roman politician referenced in "The Maltese Elephant". :Piergiorgio (Through Darkest Europe), a soldier and minor character in Through Darkest Europe. :Pierniccolo, a minor communist character in ''The Gladiator''. :Pietro Vaccaro, a police prefect and minor character in Through Darkest Europe. Characters with a surname of Peters :Peters (Noninterference), a credit clerk and minor character in Noninterference. :Sean Peters, employee of Superstrings, Inc. in the Justin Kloster Stories. Characters with a surname of Petersen :Wes Petersen, a member of the titular baseball team in The House of Daniel. Characters with a surname of Peterson :Jim Peterson, fictional US Navy pilot, POV in the Days of Infamy series. :Richard Peterson, a technician and minor character in Worldwar: Striking the Balance. :Specs Peterson, fictional American soldier in The Great War. :Wilf Peterson, a British Army lieutenant and minor character in The War That Came Early: Coup d'Etat. Characters with a surname of Petrocelli :Petrocelli (Days of Infamy), a corporal and minor character in Days of Infamy: End of the Beginning. Characters with a surname of Petrovic :Marko Petrovic, a Croatian soldier and minor character in Worldwar: Tilting the Balance. Characters with a surname of Pietruszka :Pietruszka (Iron Heart), a Polish politician and minor character in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Tadeusz Pietruszka, a doctor and minor character in ''Joe Steele''. Places and things whose names include Peter or a variant :LeBlanc and Peters Mortuary, a funeral home in "Must and Shall". :The USS Peter Gray (ship), a Liberty Ship in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Peterpaulandia Province, a subdivision of Detina in The War Between the Provinces. :Petersburg, Virginia, featured in Southern Victory :Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky, Russia, figuring in The Hot War. :Petrozavodsk, Russia, a setting in Worldwar: Striking the Balance and The Hot War: Armistice. :Pierce-Arrow Building (The House of Daniel), a skyscraper in The House of Daniel. :Pierreville, Parthenia, a Detinan city in The War Between the Provinces. :Piotrków, Poland, a setting in Worldwar: Upsetting the Balance. :St. Peter's Basilica, a church in Rome or the Vatican, depending on the timeline, the title location of "Under St. Peter's". :St. Petersburg, former Russian capital, known in the past as Petrograd and Leningrad, the latter being the name most frequently used in Turtledove references. :San Pedro, a subdivision of Los Angeles figuring in a number of Turtledove works. :"Under St. Peter's", a Turtledove story title. Category:Disambiguation Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Surname Name Disambiguation